A Shinning heart and Bright eyes
by Warriors-Skywing
Summary: Dreampaw and Lightpaw are apprentices. They are loyal every paw-step to their clan. But secrets are near. Nothing can stay guarded for long. But somethimes, you might wish they were things that you never find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Blazeheart tossed and turned in her nest she lay they for ages and then finally she slept.

She smelt blood and looked around fearfully but could see nothing but darkness. Then Slowly Two eyes opened in front of her and she saw a kit that was starting to glow. Two more eyes opened but to Blazeheart's surprise one was blue and the other was green. Then all four eyes vanished and she heard a voices whispering in her ear.

'_Bright eyes and a Shinningheart shall bring kits and blood to a warrior's path'_

Blazeheart gasped and found herself falling…falling…


	2. Play fight

**This is moons later just so you ****know; later on I'll make a story about what happened before. Enjoy!**

"Oh come on Lightkit! Wake up! You said you would vs. me in a play fight now!"

Lightkit jumped up quickly. "Fight? Who's fighting? Are we being attacked?"

"No silly you said you would fight ME in a play fight!" The last words were spat as the kit hurtled at Lightkit and landing on her back.

"Dreamkit get off! Silverwing's kits are still very small; we don't want to hurt them! We'll fight outside!"

"Ok!" Dreamkit spun around and raced outside with Lightkit on her heels.

Just as Dreamkit was about to turn around Lightkit gave a massive leap and landed on her back. Dreamkit jumped and landed on the ground and immediately rolled over and making Lightkit let go before jumping up and raking her paw on Lightkit's belly being careful not have her claws out. She then loosely put her jaws around Lightkit's neck.

"I win! I win! I win!" Yowled Dreamkit and jumped off Lightkit. Lightkit growled and leapt forward her but Dreamkit just jumped out of the way and when Lightkit reared up she darted forward and knocked into her belly and flipped her over and once again loosely put her jaws around Lightkit's neck.

"I win! I win! I win! AGAIN! If this was a real battle you would have been dead ages ago! The only way you would be alive is if you were a leader with nine lives!" Meowed Dreamkit triumphantly as she danced around Lightkit.

"I'll give you a re-mach then?" Lightkit hissed.

"You sure y-"

"No. No more fighting right now. Why don't you two go to the elders? I'm sure they would tell you a story if you bought them fresh kill." Meowed a pretty tabby she-cat.

"Yes mother." Mewed both kits obediently.

As they entered the den with a mouse they saw Dapplefur and Nightfoot talking quietly together and Mossclaw all by herself in one corner. Lightkit and Dreamkit walked over to her.

"Mossclaw will you tell us a story?" Asked Dreamkit.

"Settle down then how about the story of Brighteyes and Shinningheart?"

"Ok!"

"Well stop talking and I'll tell you…A long time ago…"

**Sorry but the story's in the next chapter. R&R if you want to read it!**


	3. Story time

**Here we go; the story!**

_Long again there was a warrior called __Shinningheart. She was a brave loyal warrior; she always put her clan first. But one night she was caught sneaking off by a warrior named sharpclaw. He followed her deep into the forest only to find her talking to silver cat with black spots. His name was Brighteyes and he was Rainclan's deputy. He was given his name because of his eyes, one was blue and the other was green. As soon as Sharpclaw saw them he realised that Shinningheart and Brighteyes were mates and then he remembered seeing Shinningheart very plump in those days and he realised that it wasn't because it was Greenleaf and the prey was plentiful but because she was pregnant. Just then Shinningheart let out a yowl and fell on her side spasms going through her body and Sharpclaw saw that she was going to give birth. Brighteyes sniffed the air looking worried; he saw Sharpclaw and ran over to him. 'Get help! Please!' he meowed before racing back to Shinningheart. Sharpclaw opened his mouth to reply when he found his legs were already sprinting away. When he got back to camp he got his leader and medicine cat and led them to where Shinningheart laid waiting with Brighteyes. As soon as they reached the clearing his M=medicine at rushed to Shinningheart's side. Sharpclaw look at his Leader and saw hurt and betrayer in her eyes._

_After a while Sharpclaw forced himself to look back even though the smell of blood was growing stronger in the air. He saw Shinningheart on her side gasping with three kits beside her. He padded over.__ 'They're lovely.' He forced himself to say. Brighteyes nodded slightly. 'They are and we have already given them names.' He pointed at them in turn as he said their names. 'This one is Feather, this one is Dawn and this one,' he paused. 'Is called Dream.' _

_Sharpclaw nodded and bid them farewell and walked back to camp to break the news.'_

"After the birth Shinningheart and Brighteyes left their clans and went away to make their own homes." Mossclaw finished.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Lightkit "Dream sounds like your name Dreamkit!"

"It does, doesn't it?" Mewed Dreamkit proudly. "Come on lets go get something to eat." And bounded off. Lightkit turned to follow her but then quickly turned around. "Thanks Mossclaw." She mewed then followed Dreamkit out of the elders den.

Mossclaw sighed. _The sooner she finds out the better,_ she thought.

**Sorry it was so short, it's going to get longer though, I'll update soon =)  
**


	4. Ceremony

**Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN WARRIORS, but I**** don't whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!**

**About three moons later…**

"Dreamkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Dreampaw." Yowled Fadedstar, their leader, with a quick flash of uneasiness in her eyes. "Risingdawn, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dreampaw  
Risingdawn; you have shown yourself to be a brave and intelligent warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to Dreampaw."

A pale ginger she-cat came forward to touch noses with Dreampaw.

As Fadedstar stepped back a bright ginger she-cat stepped forward. This was Blazeheart, their medicine cat.

"Cats of Frostclan, it is time for me to take on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Lightpaw."

"Lightpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Blazeheart?" Asked Fadedstar.  
Lightpaw shivered but spoke clearly. "I do."  
"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all Frostclan will go with you." Meowed Fadedstar.

Blazeheart leapt down and touched noses with Lightpaw. But after she lifted her head and looked with unhappiness at Dreampaw.

"Lightpaw! Dreampaw! Lightpaw! Dreampaw!" the clan yowled, though some of them looked unsettled.

"There is a gathering tonight," Yowled Fadedstar. "I will take Nightfoot, Streampelt, Fallenleaf, Breakingstorm, and Dawnpaw."

Dreampaw bounced happily and walked up to Lightpaw.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be a medicine cat!"

"Didn't I? Well surprise!"

"You know," Dreampaw meowed playfully. "I have been an apprentice for longer than you."

"You have not!"

"I have too!"

"You have not!"

"I have! I was made an apprentice before you so I've been an apprentice longer!"

Lightpaw growled playfully and was about to leap at Dreampaw when their mother, Brightgaze, came up to them.

"Hello Dreampaw and Lightpaw is it good to be an apprentice at last?"

Dreampaw rolled her eyes. "It's much better than being stuck in the nursery all day!

"Oh of course Dreampaw. I hope you have fun at the gathering!" Replied Brightgaze.

"Thanks mother bye!" meowed Dreampaw before she scampered off.

"That's not fair I'm not going!" Wailed Lightkit

"You'll have your turn Lightpaw, for now I'm sure Blazeheart will want to teach you some stuff about herbs." Meowed Brightgaze gently.

Lightpaw's eyes lit up. "True! I'm on my way!"

"Have fun." Meowed Brightgaze and then wander off to go speak to Fadedstar about something.

Lightpaw run over to Blazeheart's den and looked in. She saw her sorting through some herbs at the back of the den.

As if she knew she was being watched, Blazeheart looked up.

"Oh hi Lightpaw, you're finally here. Let me show you some of the herbs then we can get a good night sleep…

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I've been really sick and busy and I thought this chapter was already up. Thanks to all those people who review, ****(AKA) ****Just Blitz**** and ****Firestorm75**** thanks guys!**


	5. Bloodtraitor

**Here we are! The next chapter, voted by the old poll!**

**Many thanks to ****Blitz. JetBlitz.****; for the names she let me use. I'm running out of ideas for names, so THANKS!**

**.**

**.**

Dreampaw pranced through the tunnel entrance.

Late as it was, after the gathering, she couldn't find a way to feel sleepy.

Waiting in the middle of camp, was Brightgaze.

At first, she thought her mother was waiting for the news from the gathering from her. But Brightgaze, didn't look at her, she simply walked over to Fadedstar, and started talking, flicking her tail toward Dreampaw every now and then.

Finally, Fadedstar nodded, and together, her leader and her mother walked over to her.

They stopped just before her. She quickly bowed her head to her leader, then turned her eyes to her mother's face. It was filled with pity.

What was wrong? She hadn't done anything wrong – yet – so couldn't be in trouble…

Fadedstar opened her mouth to speak, but Brightgaze stopped her.

"Oh, Dreampaw, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She wailed, before turning quickly and bolting, leaving Dreampaw looking after her in confusion.

"Mouse-brain," Muttered her leader in annoyance. "She said she'd stay with me when I say this."

Dreampaw turned her bewilder gaze to her leader as Fadedstar began to speak louder, so that she could hear.

"Brightgaze's not your mother."

She stared openly in shock, but only for a few seconds. Then she felt calmness wash over her. She felt as if she had known this all along, buried deep inside her, she suddenly found this secret, she knew everything. She knew who her mother was.

"Shinningheart." She whispered.

Surprising, Fadedstar heard her.

"Yes, we promised her we'd tell you when you became an apprentice. I thought we should have waited until you were a warrior but…"

Dreampaw wasn't listening anymore.

"I'm Dream, from the story."

Fadedstar nodded. "Shinningheart felt one of her kits should remain in the clan."

"Where is she?" She suddenly demanded. "Where is my mother?"

"Gone." Fadedstar replied quietly. "Long gone, they left the clans. That's why they didn't give their kits clan names."

"I'm not Lightpaw's sister." She suddenly realised.

"No."

"I'm not Brightgaze's Daughter." It was all coming to her now.

"No."

"I have no kin in the clans."

"Yes." Fadedstar was becoming wary from her odd statements.

"My kin is lost."

"I guess you could say that…"

"I'm the daughter of a blood-traitor."

Fadedstar looked happy to see Dreampaw say this. Dreampaw felt disgust, but she didn't show it.

"Yes," Her leader nodded. "Your mother did a bad thing, betrayed the clan. Nearly ruined the clan, no one was sure who they could trust any more. They had all thought Shinningheart their most loyal warrior. They thought she was dedicated to the warrior code. But they all ended up wrong. I, as leader, all was... unsettled about her, I was sure that she was as not as loyal as she seemed. I couldn't tell the clan this, they all loved her… But I saw through it… Your mother blood-traitor, thought some tom was more important than her clan–"

"And I'm proud of it!" Cried Dreampaw.

Fadedstar gaped at her in shock. "You never loved anyone, you were too blinded! You were jealous, jealous that my mother found someone she loved so much, she left the clan for him. The clan she loved, and was devoted to. You wished someone loved you like Brighteyes loved my mother!" She spat.

As she stalked away, she could feel Fadedstar's shocked gaze burning her fur.

She looked around her camp, trying to see clearly, as she was blinded by rage.

She slipped into the Medicine cat den, and woke her sister-no, her… _friend_-and led her out of the den.

.

"What is it?" Asked Lightpaw, knowing her sister wouldn't be this worked up, or wake her up at this time of night, unless it was something important.

"I'm leaving." Dreampaw whispered.

"Leaving the clan?! Why?" Lightpaw fought hard to keep her voice down as she heard why her sister had woken her up.

Dreampaw quickly retold everything she had found out.

Lightpaw gazed at her with loyalty. "Then I come with you!" She announced.

Dreampaw blinked in surprise. "But-"

"I'm your sister." Pointed out Lightpaw.

"No-"

"I'm close enough to you to call you sister."

Dreampaw nodded at this. "True."

"Right," Meowed Lightpaw cheerfully. "What's the plan?"

.

.

**And there you go! Might be a bit short, sorry! Please vote in my poll, would you like me to keep updating this story? Keep updating Cry of the Wolf? Both? Or Herbs?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Skywing~**


	6. Dawn and Dream

**Alright, nobody voted for this one to be updated (There is only one vote at the moment though), but Herbs is like 7 times longer than this one, so I might as well add a chapter or two onto this story, which nick-name now is 'Shiny' XD**

**This will be a long chapter! I hope…**

**.**

**.**

Dreampaw and Lightpaw lay crouched in some ferns near the exit of the camp, where Fadedstar was taking watch.

"We'll never get by her!" Hissed Lightpaw.

"You don't have to." Whispered a voice near her.

"What do you mean, Dreampaw?" She replied.

Something moved by her shoulder.

"I didn't say that." Dreampaw muttered in horror.

Slowly, they both turned around.

Standing behind them, a frail old cat stood watching them.

"_Mossclaw?_" Dreampaw asked in disbelief.

"I know another way out." Mossclaw told them silently.

"Why would you help us?" She questioned from beside Dreampaw.

"You know your mother?" The elder asked Dreampaw.

Dreampaw nodded.

"She was a friend of mine; she asked if I would look after you. She hoped that when you heard who your true mother was, you'd go and find her."

Dreampaw twitched an ear, "But if she wanted me with her, then why didn't I go with her when I was born?"

"Because of Fadedstar," Muttered Mossclaw, she glanced quickly at the tunnel leading out of camp. "She told your mother that if she wanted to leave, she had to leave one of her kits behind."

"How dare she!" Dreampaw hissed.

Lightpaw growled silently beside her.

"Come on, now." Mossclaw turned away, flicking her tail to tell them to follow. "Do you want to get out before Fadedstar finds you?"

The two former-sisters glanced at each other, before moving after their guide.

She led them to the elders den, meowing, "Come on then, let me tell you about the story when a young warrior made all four clans battle each other."

Fadedstar watched them for a second while Dreampaw held her breath; she let it out in a sigh of relief when Fadedstar turned away.

Once inside the elders den, she led them past all the others elders, and of them muttered a 'Good luck finding your family' as she walked past.

"They know?" Lightpaw asked her.

"I guess they do."

They hurried to catch up to Mossclaw who was waiting at the end of the den.

As they stopped beside, Dreampaw saw no way out. Although, on the inside of the elder's den, there were ferns, on the outside, there were many layers of brambles.

"Here." Mossclaw pushed a fern aside, and showed them a small tunnel in the bramble wall.

They blinked in shock, before Light moved slowly forward.

"I can't thank you enough, Mossclaw." Dreampaw to the elder.

"My pleasure. Now, where you're going, never say your name is Dreampaw. You're called Dream now. There are some cats out there that have bad memories of the clans."

"Thank you, Mossclaw, again."

"You better go now, Dream."

Dream dipped her head in farewell, then turned to walk after Lightpaw, feeling the ferns behind her swing shut.

She hurried to catch up to her sister.

"Dreampaw–" Lightpaw began.

Dream cut her off. "Mossclaw gave me some advice. Some of the cats where we are going don't like the clans. You're going to have to call me Dream. I think I better call you Light."

"Alight then, Dream. I saw we make it as fast as we can to Sleetclan border, then head into the forest behind both their territory, and Rainclan's."

Dream though for a moment. "That sounds good, they would have most likely headed that way."

**.**

**AN. I just realized a few things. For one, I just realized I started the real number five chapter about what happened at the gathering, and never finished it. Whoops.**

**(This should have been the seventh chapter in this story.)**

**I don't think I have ever said what color Dream or Light is.**

**Well, if I have (Which I don't think I have), forget it; this is what they look like now.**

**Dream. Creamy/gold and White patched. Bright green eyes.**

**Light. Pale silver at paws, darkens as it goes up. Pale blue eyes.**

**Well, there you go. **

**Back to the story!**

**.**

They were crossing over the point where all four territories meet, when they heard voices.

Dream sniffed the air, and crouched down.

_Rainclan._ She breathed.

Light nodded, then copied her.

"…I know this is their border, but I can smell Frostclan here, and I don't think it's the border patrol."

"Look, Goldenpaw, the best we can do is report it to our leader."

"But, Wetfur! We could drive them out now!"

"On their own territory?"

There was silence for a bit.

"I'm going to have a quick look in those bushes for some prey." A new voice said quietly.

Goldenpaw snorted. "If you even get close enough to look at it, I'd be surprised."

"I'll catch up soon." Came the reply.

Wetfur grumbled, then turned and led the way down the border.

"Oh… Hello! Goldenpaw was right."

Dream jumped, and turned to see that the source of the voice was the Rainclan cat who had said she'd be going hunting.

Dream got up slowly, watching the apprentice. She shook her coat free of dirt and dew, stretched.

"Hello. I'm… Dream." She meowed.

The Rainclan cat was a golden color, but what was the strangest thing was that the eyes of the cat where different. One was Blue, the other green.

"I'm Dawnpaw."

"And I'm Light." Light called as she came over. "Good to meet you."

Dream had forgotten about them.

What had the cat said her name was? _Dawn_paw.

One of her kin in the story was called Dawn, could this be the same cat? It would explain the different colored eyes.

Light and Dawnpaw were busily chatting, unaware of Dream.

"Dawnpaw," Dream said abruptly. "Who were your mother and father?"

Light fell silent, suddenly realizing what her sister had realized.

"Why," Meowed Dawn. "I believe that they were rouges. I think they were clan cats before that though."

"Do you know their names?" Was it possible Dream had found a sister?

"I think my father was called Brighteyes."

"Great Starclan." Light breathed.

Dawnpaw turned to Dream. "Why, what's wrong about that?"

"He was my father," Explained Dream. "We're sisters."

.

.

.

**Well, did you like it? I did enjoy writing it. It's not too long, but it'll have to do.**

**Right, I've done Herbs, now this, I think I'll do a chapter for Wolf next, then maybe Moments after that. ; D**

**.**

**~Skywing~**


	7. The Eagle

**Hello people, ****err, cats! I have just read the newest chapter of herbs, you'll see that the reason I haven't updated my books for a while is because my family and I went away for Xmas and New Year. So I've really only just got back, and I'm trying update them all now. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

"Awesome!" Cried Dawnpaw in delight.

Dream and Light both look utterly confused.

"I've always wanted a sister!" Dawnpaw explained.

Dream was the first to recover from her shock at Dawnpaw's swiftness at accepting everything. "Do you want to come with us?"

"To where?" Asked Dawnpaw.

Light looked around, then gestured for them all to follow her into a low branched thorn bush.

Dream sighed, then told Dawnpaw the whole story.

"So now, we're, Light and I, are going to see if we can find my mother and father." She finished.

"I'm coming." Announced Dawnpaw.

"Are you sure Dawnpaw?" Asked Light.

"Call me Dawn."

.

.

Dream licked her sore paws, but inside she was happy. They had travelled far today. They hadn't had much of a clue of where they should go to find Brighteyes and Shinningheart, but because their parents where both from clans that lived under trees, they had headed out under the leafy roof wandering forever forward.

No matter how far they walked, the forest seemed to never end.

As they had walked, they had joked and chatted for a bit, talking about their clans, but after a while they ran out of things to say, and simply had walked on in silence.

Finally, Dawn had found somewhere nice to stop for the night, and Light went off to hunt for them.

Dawn and Dream shared tongues quietly, both lost in thoughts.

"What if we can't find them?" Dream wondered aloud.

"There is a chance that that will happen, but then, I would rather not finding them, then having to go back and live with my Clanmates again."

"You didn't like them?"

"They treated me differently." Dawn meowed shortly.

"Hungry?" Light called, her voice muffled through the rabbit she was dragging.

Dream and Dawn leapt up at once. "Very!"

"Well, dig in!"

.

.

Dream yawned, and glanced up at the sky through the leafy branches of the forest. It was still quite dark out; she could still see the stars. The sky did seem too light for it to be still night.

She leapt up the closest tree, climbing to near the top, and looked back the way they had come.

The sun had just reached the horizon, and she could see its glow. See turned around to climb down when something caught her eye.

They were travelling toward mountains.

The towered high in the sky, massive black outlines. By the tiny bit of light of the dawn, she could she that they were all topped heavily with snow.

Could her parents be living in the mountains? Could that even be done?

"Dream, where are you?"

Dream jumped at the sound of her name being called. She slipped sideways and just about fell off the branch, only just managing to dig her claws in deep and pull herself up.

Dawn took in her sister's wide excited eyes. "What is it, Dream?"

Her sister was nearly jumping up and down she was so eager. "Come on, Dawn, Light, we've got to keep going. There is something you've got to see that's ahead.

The threesome quickly all aught something to eat, then bounded through the forest.

Her sore pads forgotten, Dream raced ahead, Light and Dawn breaking into a sprint to stay with her.

"Dream? What is it!?" Called Light.

Ahead, Dream skidded to a stop and turned around, her eyes shinning. "_This."_

As Dawn joined her, she found her sister stood at the edge of the forest. There were a few meadows in front of them, and some hills. Dawn's eyes scanned up the side of the hills, in the end her head was tilted all the way back.

_That's not hills! Those are mountains!_

"Don't your see?" Cried Dream her eyes dancing. "If you left your clans, and didn't want to be found, you'd want to be somewhere where no one would go. Who would come looking for them, in the mountains?"

Light smiled. "Your right, it's worth a try."

Dawn frowned. "It's a bit close to where the clans live, don't you think?"

"Shinningheart had just kitted," Dream reminded her. "She wouldn't be able to go too far."

Dawn nodded. "True, let's get going, we have a climb to make."

.

.

Light was so busy watching where to put her feet so she wouldn't slip off the cliff, she forgot to watch the skies.

Only when a shadow dropped over her did she look up, but she was too late. She screamed as cruel talons closed around her belly.

Dream had just reached a good ledge. It was wide enough to turn around and had room for two cats. Dawn leapt up beside. They both turned to see where Light was, when a scream slit the air.

For a second, the sisters could only stare in shock as a huge eagle fastened it's talons around Light. Then, as one, they leapt right off the cliff, ignoring to mind-spinning drop below, and grabbed onto their friend.

Dream just managed to grab Light's scruff, but Dawn fell short, and ended up grabbing hold of Dream's flanks.

Dream winced in pain, but tried to ignored that and think about what was important.

What in Starclan were they suppose to do now?

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed! I would have wrote more, but my mother is getting real mad I'm not off because it's dinnertime.**

**So, I'll try to update this again soon.**

**~Sky~**


	8. Shinning, Bright, and Dusk

**I **_**was**_** about to do another chapter on Wolf story, but I just happened to check the poll and find that someone had voted for another chapter of this story.**

**So, because they voted, I'll add another chapter onto this story before I work on Wolf.**

**Now where were we in the story? *Checks* Ah, right, them being carried off by an eagle…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The eagle was straining, but Dream watched as it dragged them up through the air, and over the top of the cliff. A wry thought crossed her mind.

_At least now we don't have to climb it._

Big and strong as the eagle was, it couldn't carry three half-grown cats at the same time. It had managed to fly quite high, but was dropping.

Not wanting to lose it's pray, it let go of Light with one sharp foot of talons, and tried to rake Dream across the face.

Luckily for Dream, their weight made the eagle serve sideways, forcing the eagle to clutch Light with both talons again.

Unluckily, since the eagle found it could not carry them, it dropped them, sending them plummeting down to the earth.  
Dream yowled out in pure terror, squeezing her eyes shut as she fell.

All three cats were lucky to land in the river, but Dream hadn't been able to get a breath in time. Though Frostclan cats were known for swimming, pure terror and shock clouded her mind for a few heartbeats, and she was unable to think.

With nearly no air in her lungs, she sunk to the bottom of the river, her side being cut as it was scraped along sharps rocks.

The pain bought Dream to her senses, and she kicked off the bottom of the river, swimming to the surface.

Swimming strongly, she first glanced around for Dawn. Rainclan cats weren't known to be swimming cats.

With a blink, Dream saw Dawn's golden fur that stood out from the water, and her silver friend, Light, keeping Dawn's head above the water.

Dream knew that as strong as Light was, she wouldn't be able to hold the weight for long.

She swam strongly over to help. Together they struck out for shore, but the water almost seemed to be speeding up rushing toward something.

Dream dropped Dawn for a second and turned to look. Her eyes grew wide and round with disbelief. With a cry, she grabbed Dawn's scruff again and quickly tried to get back to shore. But her legs were weary from swimming, and she knew that even if she did make it, she wouldn't be able to pull her self up the bank.

Light turned to look; her hopes of living swam away in the river as she saw what was approaching.

Side by side, they swam for shore.

Dream's paws skimmed some gravel. She blinked wearily. They weren't going to make. They crash of the water was far, far below. No cat could survive a fall like that.

Then she spotted a small branch across the water. As one last hope, Dream made a lunge for it as she went by. She managed to get grip, and grab Dawn with her paws, hoping Light would keep holding onto Dawn's scruff.

But with a cry, Light's hold slipped, and Dream could only watch in horror as her friend passed over the edge of the fall.

Soon, her jaw began to hurt, then it began to ache. She realized no matter how long she held onto the branch, she would have to let it go eventually.

With a sigh, Dream let everything go, and hoped that Starclan would make her death quick and painless.

It seemed her wish came true. She didn't die painfully by hitting the water at the bottom, but a painless death as she hit her head on a rock and her head spun and went black, leaving Dream with her mind.

She remembered Light's silver laughing face, then her old sister's terror as she dropped of the cliff.

She remembered Dawn's golden fur, her willingness to try things, her peaceful face, eyes shut, falling unknowingly to her death.

She wondered what her mother and father looked like.

Then everything disappeared.

.

.

A golden she-cat sat at the edge of cliff, watching the sun rise. Her mate came and sat next to her.

As the sun rose, staining the clouds a blood-red, she thought of her life.

Life _was_ good here in the Clan of Stars, also known just as the Clan, it was much better than a clan back in the forest could have ever been.

The clans… she almost spat in disgust. The Clan here had a friend over the other side of the mountains that they didn't see much at all. The Clan of Moons. Though the Clans never really saw each other, when the rare times they did, if a pair of cats took a liking for each other, the cats were free to leave their Clans and leave, or the female could join her mate in his Clan. While she, Shinning, had been here in the Clan, she'd seen a few such swappings. None of the cats of the Clan of Stars treated the cats from The Clan of Moons any different. It was as if they had always been there.

Another cat, a very young golden tom with a thick black stripe down his back, joined them.

Her son had been renamed as he'd come to the Clan with them.

Shinning nodded to her son, then spotted the small scratch on his left shoulder.

"You decided to be a Hunter as well?" She asked her son.

Dusk nodded. "I don't just want to be a Fighter. I'm thinking of trying out for Tracking after this. Then, if my brain isn't too full, I'm wondering if I should train in Healing, and be an Elite."

Shinning's mate, Bright, purred. "Quite an ambition my son has. Makes me wonder what my daughters would have chosen."

They all fell silent as Bright mentioned his and Shinning's two lost daughters, and Dusk's lost sisters.

Shinning didn't even know if both of them still lived.

She remembered that night. They had given the kits something to drink, then she had watched sadly as Fadedstar had demanded her payment for Shinning's betrayal; one of her daughters.

She could only watch as her old den mate Sharpclaw had taken her ginger and white she-kit.

She and Bright had then picked up a kit each, and headed out of the forest. But they had only just got to the Rainclan border when Shinning could feel the life start to drain out of her last daughter's body.

They had then quickly headed to Bright's old clan, and begged the leader to looking after the dieing kit.

Finally, he had agreed, and she and Bright had then left the clans for good, and set out for the mountains.

Starving with hunger, then had stopped beside a river a few dawns later, where the Clan had found them and taken them in. Neither of them had hesitated to take names from the Clan. Now named Heart of Shinning and Eyes or Bright, or just Shinning and Bright for short, they had found a safe place to live.

They all looked up at the fading dark sky behind them. Shinning saw a bright shinning star flash across the sky.

A falling star.

"Make a wish." Bright whispered in her ear.

She focused her eyes on the star and thought.

_Let me see my daughters again soon._

.

.

.

**So, how did you like it? You'll learn about the Clan of Stars, and the Clan of Moons as we continue this story.**

**Now you know that Dream's mother and father didn't die. Shinning really wants to see her daughters again, will she have to go to the Clan of Skies (Starclan) to do it? Or did Dream, Dawn and Light not die as they went over the waterfall?**

**Will you review this story? Or will you just not be bothered? **

**.**

**.**

**~Wing of Sky~**


	9. Cloud, Reeds, and Water

**Oh, ****I keep seeing Dream falling off the waterfall with pleading eyes, and I'm going, 'Leave me alone!' It's really bugging me, so I decided to write the next chapter of this story, then go to work on the others.**

**Dream: -falling off waterfall with pleading eyes-**

**Alright! On with the chapter! I want to get this over with already. I don't like being haunted. =C**

**.**

**.**

Cloud sighed and scratched an itchy ear. One of the things a training Fighter had to do was guard the camp for a bit every day. To Cloud, this was one of he most boring things, she wanted to be out learning how to fight! But she knew that if she wanted to be an approved Fighter, she would have to do her share of guarding.

She sighed again. She wouldn't mind doing this if something would really _happen_. Sitting here doing nothing wasn't fun at all.

As the day wore on, the sun shone bright and clear, the heat making Cloud sleepy. Right now, all she felt like doing was sleeping.

Checking the sky, she saw that in was nearly Sunhigh. She let out a sigh of relief.

It was true that some things happened while a cat was on guard, like a rouge that felt like a fight coming up to the guard, only to find a whole clan waiting for it.

As a few shapes dropped down beside her, she let out a warning yowl. She was surprised and glad at the same time. Finally! Something interesting.

As the cats able to fight came out of the cave entrance, the stood by Cloud as she stared with shock at three small, drenched, cats that were lying at the edge of the ledge she was on guard at.

At the edge of ledge, the stone curved upward in a bowl shape, no cat could fall of the edge because of that. In the bowl, drips from the edge of the waterfall dripped in, giving the Clan of Stars their place to drink.

Lying half in, half out of the bowl right now were the three small cats.

Cloud noted with surprise as the water in the bowl started to turn a red color. Then she realised what that meant.

"Someone fetch Reeds!" She cried as she bounded forward and nosed the closer of the small cats.

She quickly thanked that she had chosen to train in Healing before a Fighter, as she checked the injured cats.

They were all alive, but the golden and white one she could see was close to leaving this world and travelling up to the skies, there was a deep cut on the side of her head.

Just then, Reeds arrived, having been fetched by another Trainee, and rushed up to the injured cats.

"Let's get them inside." The Head Healer told them, she nudged the small cat. It stirred, and blinked up at Reeds, then struggled to get up, before falling back down with a groan.

"Shh, little one." Murmured Reeds. "We're here to help you. What's your name?"

"Light." Muttered the small thing, before its head dropped back down onto its paws.

"Right," Reeds called out. "I want some help getting Light and her friends back into camp, so I can have a look at how badly they are wounded."

She turned to Cloud. "They can all be moved? The other two injured ones will be alright to be shifted into the Healing Cave?"

Cloud nodded. "They'll be fine."

Reeds carefully picked up the body of the golden and white cat, while Cloud picked up Light.

As one of the Trainee Fighters bent to pick up the last cat, the small white cat groaned and pushed itself to its feet.

It glanced around warily. "Where am I?" She rasped.

The Trainee Fighter, whose name was Water, grumbled. "You're polluting our water supply."

The white cat glanced down and saw the red tainted pool of water beneath her. "Whoops."

"Come on." He flicked his tail at her. "Reeds will soon get you patched up."

The white cat limped along side him in silence, until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are _you_?" He replied.

"I'm Dawn."

"I'm Water." He told her. "Now, come on, you don't want your cuts getting infected."

She trotted after him as he set off down a tunnel, soon coming into a large cave.

Water turned to her as they entered.

"Welcome to the Clan of Stars."

.

.

**Thank goodness. A peaceful mind now. Kinda. Anyway, I'd make this chapter longer, but I don't have much time and I want to put in an allegiance for the Clan of Stars, and the Clan of Moons.**

**Look for that in the next chapter. ; ]**

**.**

**~Skywing~**


	10. The Cats of the Clan of Stars

**Clan of Stars**

**Leader**:

Glow of Star – _Black she-cat with green eyes_

.

**Head Healer:**

Stream of Reeds _– Black she-cat. Amber eyes_

.

**Head Tracker**

Breeze of Ocean – _Brown patched tom_

.

**Head Fighter:**

Fall of Rock – _Grey tom with amber eyes_

.

**Head Hunter:**

Feather of Thrush – _Light tabby she-cat_

.

.

**Elites**** (Cats that have passed the all the tests): **

Flight of Fly – _White tom with black spots_

.

Eyes of Rain – _Black she- cat with blue eyes_

.

Tail of Falcon – _Tabby she-cat._

.

Wing of Bird – _White she-at with black paws_

.

Leaf of Fall – _Light tabby she-cat with green eyes._

.

Berry of Red – _Reddish furred tom._

_._

.

**Warriors (Cats that have pasted two or three of the tests):**

Flitter of Wings – _Dark tabby tom (Fighter, Hunter)_

.

Leaf of Fern – _Tabby queen with odd blue eyes (Healer, Hunter)_

.

Eyes of Bright – _White tom with one blue eye, one green (Hunter, Fighter)_

.

Heart of Shinning – _Golden she-cat (Tracker, Healer, Hunter)_

.

Shine of Eclipse – _White tom. (Hunter, Tracker)_

.

Eye of Tiger – _Dark tabby tom (Tracker, Hunter, Fighter)_

.

Blaze of Fire – _Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Hunter, Fighter, Healer)_

.

Fur of Fox – _Dark ginger-red tom (Hunter, Tracker)_

.

Thorn of Sharp – _Grey tabby tom (Hunter, Tracker, Fighter)_

.

Roar of Lion – _Golden amber eyed tom (Healer, Fighter, Hunter)_

.

.

**Healers (Cats that only would like to Heal):**

River of Dark – _Dark grey tom_

.

Light of Dusk – _Grey she-cat with green eyes_

.

Leaf of Holly – _Tabby she-cat_

.

Wing of White – _White queen with blue eyes_

.

.

**Trackers (Cats that only would like to Track):**

Break of Ice – _White tom with a few white stripes_

.

Wisp of Smoke – _Grey and white tom_

.

Stripe of Gold – _Golden she-cat_

.

Fall of Oak – _Dark tabby tom_

.

Drop of Honey – _Gold she-cat_

.

Flow of Stream – _Pale grey tom_

.

.

**Fighters (Cats that only would like to Fight):**

Fall of Sun – _Bright ginger tom_

.

Flower of Yellow – _Pale gold she-cat_

.

Leaf of Ivy – _Light tabby queen_

.

Flow of Stream – _Pale grey tom with blue eyes_

.

Thorn of Rose – _Tabby queen with odd red eyes_

.

Blow of Wind – _grey tabby tom_

.

Spike of Thorn – _Dark grey tom_

.

.

**Hunters (Cats that only would like to Hunt)**

Storm of Sand – _Golden she-cat _

.

Fall of Snow – _Black queen with white spots_

.

Mist of Rain – _White and grey she-cat_

.

.

**Trainees**** (Cat that have training for tests.)**

White of Cloud – _White she-cat (Healer, training in Fighter)_

.

Drop of Water _– Odd grey and white swirled furred tom (Fighter, training in Hunter)_

.

Wood of Birch – _Dark tabby tom (Hunter, Tracker, training in Fighter)_

.

Mist – _Pale grey she-cat (Training in Tracker)_

.

Shore of Sea – _Silver tabby she-cat (Tracker, training in Healer)_

.

Berry – _Reddish furred tom, son of Red (Training in Fighter) _

.

Flower – _pale brown she-cat, Flash's sister (Training in Healer)_

.

Flash _– Brown tom, brother to Flower (Training in Fighter)_

.

Sky of Blue – _Pal_e _silver she-cat with blue eyes (Fighter, training in Healer)_

.

.

**Queens (Cat's expecting kits, or caring for them)**

Fall of Petal –_ Tabby with golden eyes. Expecting._

.

Bird of Flight – _Black with amber eyes. Mother of Raven and Swift. Mate; Stream_

_._

.

**Elders (Cats that have retired)**

Will of Power – _Old grey tom_

_._

_._

_._

**PLEASE! I'm BEGGING you! Give me some names for the Clan of Moons! It took me one hour and a half to write this (Alright, there **_**was**_** a yummy break in the middle for pizza) and now I am totally out of names. Send in you names! PLEASE!**

**I was planning on putting the Clan of Moons in this chapter, too, but I ran out of names.**

**PLEASE HELP!**

**.**

**.**

**Until next time,**

**~Skywing~**


End file.
